Talk:Pet Store
Hero Chao I want Hero Chao. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 13:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I would like the nuetral chao I'll take the second Neutral Chao. It seems fun to have around! He Who Must Not Be Trolled 16:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Is there a possibility that there is a last Hero Chao? I need it for my plans! AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 20:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I have the hero chao? Did you eat too '' '' I'mma just gonna add my modified Hero Chao, lol. Go ahead (though I don't own the store). AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 16:48, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Baaaaab I'd like the goat. RjGraffiti2 15:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Zien Can I plaese have Zien?Scienceboy0 19:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 14:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Chao Could I have a Neutral Chao? I will train him up! He Who Must Not Be Trolled 17:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not. Each Beat Your Heart 17:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Dark Chao May I adopt a Dark Chao? Uh.....may I? Zion Sig 15:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo! ...Pet store lady....you there? Sure, you can have it. Each Beat Your Heart 18:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) May I have a Dark Chao richie? OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 20:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hypno Kitteh Can I adopt the Hypno Cat, mayhaps? Ulqi 20:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Ulqeh! Each Beat Your Heart 12:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't hafta Bengal Beyale Can I have the Bengal Beyale Anna the AT sonic anime fan 15:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope. —''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, Richie Cordelia. (the founder's talk page • ). 15:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Can I have the Hero Chao please... 'Queen Marcy ' 15:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure. —''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, 'Richie Cordelia.' (the founder's talk page • ). 15:29, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Bengal Beyal Huh... can I have the Bengal Beyal, eh? o3o Vampire Queen ' 17:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Suuure. ' Fury And ''' 18:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Rainicorn Can I have a Rainicorn Did you eat too '' ' 18:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Yes, you can have that Rainicorn. ' Fury And ' 18:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) One day too late ;_; Yours always, DoomyWoo <3 05:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Fire wolf May I have one please OBEY THE MAYOR RICHIE 16:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I ant myself some Fire Wolf Bow down to king TUN 16:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah.. take the puppy. Vampire Queen ''' 01:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Please could I have a Fire Wolf? Did you eat too '' ' 05:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC)'' :: It's yours. 'Vampire Queen ' 23:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Pup The puppy is mine. Lau the G (talk) 01:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : Accepted. Don't forget to add it to your house's page, or you own page if you want. 'Vampire Queen ' 01:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC)